Forgotten
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Kuroko est atteint d'Alzheimer et Kagami se retrouve à devoir accepter le fait qu'il sera oublié, tous les jours, durant encore de nombreuses années. Slash, pas de smut.


**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire est à** Blooming Memories**, les persos ne sont pas à moi, l'image n'est pas non plus à moi, je revendique juste cette humble traduction.

_Hi there ! J'ai eu la permission pour poster cette traduction (très courte), que j'avais finie il y a un moment (car très courte x) ). J'avais beaucoup aimé la version anglaise, et même si je ne trouve pas ma trad aussi bien que la VO, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

C'était une routine journalière.

Il attendait, comme se demandant s'il devait entrer ou non. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions cependant, son corps ouvrit la porte par automatisme.

…

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans la voix de Kagami alors qu'il répondait presque aussitôt.

« Mon nom est Kagami Taiga. »

« … Bonjour, Kagami-kun. »

A cela, Kagami se tendit, se remémorant le passé, quand Kuroko avait l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi.

« Bonjour », répondit-il. « Réussi à dormir la nuit dernière ? »

Kagami reçut simplement un hochement de tête, mais l'usuel regard trouble et inexpressif avait été remplacé par d'énervants yeux monotones creusant presque en lui. Sourcil arqué, une expression de malaise apparut sur les traits de Kagami.

« … Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici, dans cet endroit, Kagami-kun ? »

Ah. C'était ça à nouveau.

Les orbes rouges se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la fenêtre sur la droite, son regard froid et presque nostalgique. Il était un fou pour avoir pensé qu'aujourd'hui pourrait être différent de ce que cela avait été durant la totalité de l'année précédente. C'était une routine journalière. Une dont il ne pouvait pas 'échapper, pas qu'il en ait l'intention. Il y avait de courts moments où Kagami pouvait se tenir derrière cette porte silencieusement, prétendant que son amant se souvenait de lui, et que c'était une simple visite à l'hôpital parce que Kuroko s'était cassé le bras. Et que la fait que la condition de son amant se détériore rapidement, et que bientôt le bleuté oublierait comment manger, n'était pas vrai. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était prétendre durant quelque secondes, parfois plus. Cependant

_« Pourquoi suis-je ici, dans cet endroit, Kagami-kun ? »_

Ces mots avaient été prononcés tous les jours, depuis un an.

Ces mots détruisaient toujours les minuscules secondes de paix et de rêverie que Kagami avait construite pour réussir à maîtriser la situation présente.

Kagami tourna lentement la tête, son attention se dirigeant vers Kuroko qui était actuellement assis sur son lit, totalement calme.

« Devrai-je te raconter l'histoire d'un garçon que j'ai autrefois connu ? »

Les autres yeux brillèrent légèrement de curiosité, toute son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux bordeaux.

« Quel garçon ? », demanda Kuroko.

« Son nom est Kuroko. Il avait de doux cheveux bleus comme les tiens, et il aimait le basketball. »

« A quoi ressemble le basketball ? »

« C'est un sport. Un jeu. Tu fais rebondir un ballon de haut en bas avec ta main sur un terrain et le passe à tes coéquipiers. Le but est de lancer le ballon dans un arceau rond. »

« … »

Kagami prit le silence comme un signal pour continuer et sépara une fois de plus ses lèvres, « Son visage était vraiment dénué d'expressions, il l'est toujours même maintenant, donc je ne peux jamais dire ce à quoi il pense. J'ai toujours essayé de le comprendre, mais je ne réussirai probablement jamais. »

Kagami s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit du bleuté.

« Kuroko est mystérieux et poli. Parfois un peu sarcastique, cependant. Il n'a aucun humour, bien qu'il essaie, pourt – »

« L'aimez-vous ? », interrompit Kuroko, yeux azurs se levant vers lui.

« … Oui. Je… J'allais faire ma demande. »

« L'avez-vous faîte ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa respiration se coupa à la question. La vie était si cruelle parfois, pour qu'on lui demande 'pourquoi ?' quand la raison était à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je-J'ai été… »

_S'il te plaît souviens-toi._

« J'ai été oublié. » Dit finalement Kagami, sa voix chancelante tandis qu'une douleur vive passait dans ses yeux, bien qu'aucune larme ne franchisse la barrière.

_S'il te plaît souviens-toi._

« Quel est mon nom, Kagami-kun ? »

_S'il te plaît souviens-toi._

« Kuro- » Il se figea, regardant les yeux de Kuroko devenir vagues, puis reporter leur attention sur lui.

…

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

…

_Ça va. Tout ira bien._

…

« Mon nom est Kagami Taiga. »

…

« Bonjour, Kagami-kun. »

_C'est une routine journalière après tout._

* * *

_Fin. Triste, hein ? Anyway, je vais arrêter de poster pendant un moment encore, parce que travail, tout ça, mais soyez heureux, chers lectrices (lecteurs ?) que je suis actuellement en train de bosser sur un Akakuro ! Un pairing visiblement très demandé. (En même temps vu la dernière endcard de la saison 2... x) )_

_Reviews, please ?_


End file.
